Maximum Ride & Percy Jackson
by maximum forever
Summary: This story is about Percy Jackson and his crew meeting Max and her crew. A short story, but please enjoy!


p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongMaximum Ride Percy Jackson/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongFinding The Bird Kids Part I/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongPercy crashed through the thick bushes, struggling to keep up with Annabeth. "Almost there, Perc. C'mon, you can do it." Annabeth called back to him. "Yeah, whatever." he muttered. He uncapped Riptide and started slashing through the bushes. /strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong"Look, Percy. We're here. Did you have to be such a baby about it?" Annabeth smirked as she pointed to their friends Jason, Piper, Reyna, Leo, Frank, Hazel, and Nico. Piper rushed over to Annabeth. "Where were you guys? We've been waiting forever!"/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong"Percy was having trouble going through those bushes," Annabeth said. Percy rolled his eyes and touched the tip of his sword. "Whatever. Come on. Let's get on with this." Jason looked at Reyna and she brushed her hand against her breastplate. "What is the mission anyway? We have been pulled away from Camp Jupiter with things going on there. The new augur has been placed in charge." /strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongAnnabeth looked at Nico, "You haven't told them yet?" He shrugged, "I didn't think it was a big deal. What's the point of finding them anyway? thought we were just gonna hang out or something." Leo ran his hand through his curly hair. "Mutants! Well, their like mutants. We have to find them. They are 98% human and 2% avian. If you don't know what that means, it's that their part human and part bird! Am I right or am I right?"/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong"I don't get why people say that," Hazel said, staring into space. Frank coughed, "Can we get this over with already? I don't want to be too long away from the camp." Jason nodded. "Yeah. We should do this. Besides, I'm anxious to find out what these mutants look like." /strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong"We prefer bird kids, you dolt!" a female voice called from above. A figure crashed down out of the trees and knocked Jason down. She had long, brownish-blond hair, brown eyes, tall and slim build, with white wings that were about thirteen feet across with white specks. A second figure flew down. He looked like a older version of Nico (no offense Mr. di Angelo!) with black hair that got in his dark eyes, pale-ish, tall and slim, like the girl, and wings that were fourteen feet across and a dark shade of purple. Fur figures flew down. All tall and slim, had wings, and looked nothing alike. Except two of them, a little boy and girl. They looked to be brother and sister./strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong"Whoa! /strongstrongWhoa! Hold up! What's the problem here?" Jason said. "The problem," the first girl said, "is you calling us mutants, which we are, but again, we prefer bird kids, and coming into our territory. Leo looked around, saw trees and bushes and stuff like that, and turned back to the girl. "emThis /emis your territory?" The boy nodded and pointed to clumps of trees which said: HOME OF MAXIMUM RIDE, FANG, IGGY, NUDGE, THE GASMAN, AND ANGEL. Reyna studied them carefully, hand on the hilt of her knife and said, "I assume that you're Maximum Ride (she pointed to the girl holding down Jason), Fang (she pointed to the emo-looking kid, Iggy (the guy with strawberry blond hair), Nudge (the black girl), the Gasman (the little boy) and Angel (the little girl)." Iggy gave a sarcastic smile, "Ding, ding, ding! She is correct! By the way, just want you guys to know, Max is the leader, and kind of a control freak, Fang is her boyfriend, so back-off ladies, I'm blind, and please don't try to wave your hand in front of my eyes, I will smack you, Gazzy has digestive issues, so please watch out for him, and Angel can read/control minds and change the way she looks."/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongMax glared at him, "Nice going, Ig, now they know every thing about us." "Not every thing." He snapped. Fang rolled his eyes. "Who are you guys?" Jason groaned, "I would love to explain if Maximum could kindly get off my back." Max did. "I'm Jason, that's Reyna, Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, Percy, Nico, Leo, and Frank. We are demigods. I'm the son of Jupiter, Reyna, Bellona, Annabeth, Athena, Piper, Aphrodite, Hazel, Pluto, Percy, Poseidon, Nico, Hades, Leo, Hephaestus, and Frank, Mars." Nudge jumped with excitement. "Oh, my gosh! The Greek and Roman gods? I read about them! I love Apollo! Poseidon is awesome! Hades is socially-awkward! You know he kidnapped his own wife because Zeus said he could? Ares is so much better at war stuff than Athena! Aphrodite is so full of herself! Athena is way too uptight! Jupiter is much better than Zeus! Hermes is funny! And-" "Nudge! I don't think you're making these guys like you very much." Max sad. Annabeth exploded, "Athena is emnot /emuptight! She's the smartest out of all the Greek/Roman gods! She knows much more about war and strategies than Ares!" She was about to have a fight with this little girl if Percy hadn't stopped. "Hey! Annabeth! Let's calm down. Um, Nudge, if you don't know everything about the gods I suggest you don't talk about them." Nudge raised her eyebrows. "Well, okay."/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongTo Be Continued.../strong/p 


End file.
